


Lavender’s Blue

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Azrael is Aziraphale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, Gentle Sex, Happy Earthaversary, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Azrael celebrates, albeit a week early, his anniversary of meeting Raphael. It begins, as it ends, in a garden.
Relationships: Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Lavender’s Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another wonderful Prompt, this time from @Lexcatsandthings on IG. I’m having too much fun with this... Anyway, the prompt was @DianaCrimsonia’s Ineffable Opposites, Azrael and Raphael, some soft NSFW. Of course I jumped in this immediately!!! And when better to post this fic than on the first day of the rest of their lives. Well... sort of the first day. Earths first day, anywho...
> 
> Thank you of course to @gotham_girl_88 for your continued beta work... *throws all of my work at you* Aaaah!

Lavender's green, dilly dilly, Lavender’s blue.

If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you.

Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, Let the lambs play.

We shall be safe, dilly dilly, Out of harm's way.

Raphael was on his knees in his garden, humming this little song as he worked. He lifted his sheers and snipped a rose off, letting it fall delicately into his hand. The soft petals lay in his argyle patterned glove and he gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry to have to take you away… I  _ am _ going to bring you inside with your friends though.” He spoke to the flower. It seemed to perk up, which was odd for a flower to do after being cut. But it was Raphael, and he was gentle and kind. Raphael continued to hum and prune, speaking soft words of encouragement to his darling flower garden. The sun beat down, but he wore a large gardening hat to protect himself from its rays. Sparkling orange hair flowed free, brushing against his back in the cool breeze. His tinted glasses were hiding bright blue eyes from the sun. Raphael kept his dress simple, his argyle vest had been hung with his jacket inside so not to be ruined. He did find it also gave him a much wider range of motion, and kept his body temperature regulated to a much cooler degree. His white shirt and tan trousers were somewhat clean, but the flowers did love his attention. They knew better than to intentionally get him any filthier than he needed to be though, unless they were under severe stress and needed immediate attention.

Pink and white roses were added to his basket, gently laying atop of one another. Petals brushed together lovingly, cuddling up to one another.

“My lovely little roses...” Raphael smiled brightly, “I wonder if-“

“Are you singing to your flowers, Sunshine?”

Raphael jumped and looked back, blushing warmly. Azrael stood, kindly staying between bushes and not trampling over his darling plants. His first visit into Raphael’s garden taught him a lesson in where to stand, and where to avoid. Azrael enjoyed Raphael’s assertive nature about the entire ordeal, and it added fuel to Azrael’s adoration of the Archangel.

“I am! I’m trimming for an arrangement and they respond so well when I encourage them.” Raphael looked up from his knees, sitting back on his feet, “What exactly brings you here?”

“You.” Azrael said simply, hands thrust in his pockets at the obvious answer.

Raphael tilted his head back, blinking slowly, trying to unravel the thread of the single word response but failing miserably. “You’re going to have to be just a bit more specific.”

“You were supposed to come to mine  _ hours _ ago, Sunshine.”

Raphael furrowed his brow and his eyes darted to the side. Come over? Hours ago? He was more than confused. It was… wasn’t it early in the morning? Hours ago would have been the middle of the night! Raphael looked up to the sky and paled. It was  _ night _ . The sun was setting, not rising. He’d somehow completely lost track of time- of the positioning of the sun and stars?!

“Oh… It’s… Azrael, darling I’m so sorry! I don’t know how this happened!”

“Got a little preoccupied?”

Raphael stood, stripping his gloves off and walking closer to Azrael.

“I’m so sorry… Darling I ruined our evening! We were supposed to discuss the boy and dinner-“

Azrael stopped Raphael’s apologies quickly. He took his waist in a hand and pulled him into a reassuring kiss. His other hand came up to cradle his face, thumb stroking over his cheek. Raphael leaned into the touch and hummed, still upset with himself for ruining such a lovely evening.

“It’s fine.” Azrael assured him when he finally pulled away. Their noses brushed together gently, breaths mingling between them. Azrael’s thumb stroked over a pink cheek, settling his Star’s thoughts. He wasn’t actually planning on doing much eating or talking, anyway.

“Really? We can talk now, if you like. I’m nearly done here, I was just putting together an arrangement for- Mm!”

Azrael stopped him again with another kiss, slipping a hand around Raphael’s thin waist and pulling him in close. Raphael gasped and pushed at his shoulders.

“Mm! Darling I’m filthy! I’m all dirt and sweaty from working all day. I’m in- mm… Look at these clothes! You really- oh… You should let me wah- wash…”

Azrael’s lips moved over his cheek and to his ear, flicking against his golden hoop before moving down to gently kiss his neck.

“Wash later. I’ll help you with the clothes, though...” Azrael said softly against his neck. Teeth grazed against porcelain skin, giving gently nips and kisses as he slid around his neck. Thick fingers gave a wave, unbuttoning the crisp white shirt. It was pushed to the side to allow Azrael’s mouth to attach to more of his newly exposed body, nipping and sucking the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Azrael! We’re outside… We should go in… Hnn…” A thumb brushed over his nipple and Raphael arched into it, gasping.

“Why? Scared to get caught?” The arm around Raphael’s waist pulled him in even closer, pushing their hips flush together. Raphael let a soft moan leave his lips and his head tilted down into Azrael’s shoulder.

“Yes… actually…” He said quietly, “Out in the open like this?”

Azrael considered this only a moment. It’s not that  _ he _ would have a problem with it, Raphael would, which made it his problem. His hand snuck down to squeeze his ass, drawing a squeak from Raphael. Azrael hummed in pleasure, a small chuckle leaving his chest. His other hand lifted to the side and gave a snap, bringing them suddenly to his bedroom.

“Better?”

“Thank you… What’s gotten into you today? You’re- oh! So handsy, darling!”

Azrael pushed Raphael’s shirt off his shoulders and began kissing down his chest. He leaned to grab under long legs and hiked him up, but only for a moment. Raphael was laid back into the bed softly, lips still roaming over his torso.

“It’s October 12.” He murmured against Raphael, in a tone that felt he was stating the obvious. He began to unbuckle tan trousers, filthy with dirt. If the dirt knew what was good for it, it’d go right back outside where it belonged. Azrael’s mouth began to trail down Raphael’s stomach, pressing gentle kisses over the lean plane, grazing his teeth and brushing against all the right spots. He was not allowing Raphael a moment to think. 

“Azrael it’s- ah… That doesn’t mean anything…” Thin fingers grabbed into dark hair and pulled his head up, confused even further, “What’s October 12?”

Azrael crushed their lips together, his hand pushing into Raphael’s pants. He reveled in the cry that escaped his lips.

“I met you…” He whispered.

“N- no darling it was a week… Oh mother… A week later…” Raphael fell back and squirmed, grasping at Azrael’s shoulders as his hand began to move over his hardening cock.

“Mm I know…” Azrael licked over his ear, “I fully intend to keep you in my bed the entire week until then.”

“Azrael!” Raphael thrust up into his hand, “Ha- Darling we can’t… A whole  _ week?! _ ”

“Mm… ‘s what I said.” 

Azrael released him and he stood, causing Raphael to cry out softly at the loss. He watched as Azrael stripped his own shirt off, revealing that strong chest, rounded stomach… Raphael swallowed, feeling his cock twitch. He felt like this every time he saw him, and it would never grow old. He shimmied out of his own trousers as Azrael did the same. Raphael’s eyes took a moment to glance over his lover’s body, and his cheeks turned red. Strong thighs and legs, his already hard, thick cock standing proudly between them. He looked up into those amber eyes, that intense gaze that matched his own. It took no time for them each to be completely nude, and in an instant Azrael was laying right back over Raphael.

“Azrael…”

“Hmm?” Amber eyes glanced up. His hand slipped up Raphael’s thigh, hiking his leg up and around his waist.

“You were planning to keep me here an entire week?”

“Mmhm.” Azrael lifted his hand back between them, “The fast way?”

“Yes, fast…. Then um… Then slow.” Raphael flushed and looked at the hand between them, grasping it quickly.

Azrael snapped. Raphael was instantly stretched, heavily lubed and ready. He gasped and cried out, hands grabbing for Azrael’s shoulders and holding on tightly, breath panting between them. It was such a sudden and wonderful feeling to be so open for his love. 

“Azrael!”

Azrael smirked and adjusted their positions, on his knees and shifting himself closer to Raphael’s waist. He grabbed his own cock and gave a stroke so he was lubricated as well. Raphael watched him getting adjusted, taking himself in hand and felt his cheeks warm. He’d seen him do this before, but no matter how many times he’d watched Azrael do these simple gestures, he would feel so needy and overwhelmed. Everything about Azrael made his blood pump that much faster, and Raphael’s corporation couldn’t keep up with the fondness he had for him.

“Ready?”

Raphael nodded, legs wrapping around Azrael’s waist tightly and hips tilting up expectantly.

“Please…” Raphael leaned up, lips brushing gently against his lips.

Azrael held himself as he pushed the tip of his cock against Raphael and slowly began to ease himself in. His other arm was bent at the elbow beside Raphael, holding his body up, muscles contracting. Inch by glorious inch he entered, Raphael hot and tight around him. He paused halfway in and withdrew, slowly rocking his hips. He moved his hand from his cock and instead touched Raphael’s waist, giving an assuring squeeze. Gradually, excruciatingly slowly with each gentle thrust he was fully sheathed inside.

“My Star…” Azrael moaned against his neck, nuzzling to his lips and kissing him deeply, Raphael’s arms grasped around his neck and pulled him in, kissing back. Soft moans left his throat as Azrael adjusted inside of him, small shifts causing electric shocks to fly though his body.

“Azrael… Darling…”

Azrael started to rock, slowly pulling away and pushing in. He set a slow pace at first, relishing in the gasps that escaped Raphael’s lips. Their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together as they concentrated on the drag and push, the pressure and release, each movement contradicting the other. 

Raphael leaned up, whimpering and capturing Azrael’s mouth desperately, his legs tightening around his waist and pulling.

“More…” Raphael whispered, slipping his hands to touch Azrael’s face and hold him steady, “Faster… Faster please…”

Azrael grunted and rubbed his hand up Raphael’s torso, following his lover’s lead, his demands. His hips rocked faster, thumb brushing over Raphael’s nipple and rubbing, pinching. Azrael grunted, lips smearing over Raphael’s as his breathing came harder. Raphael mewled, a hand flying up beside his head and grasping at the sheets. He pushed up into Azrael’s mouth and moaned. Hips began to rock back, heels digging into Azrael’s ass needily. Raphael slipped his other hand into Azrael’s hair and pulled gently, their eyes locking together.

“ _ More _ …” Raphael gasped, his back arching up, “More… Faster… Harder… I need it  _ all… Please _ touch me  _ more _ …”

Azrael grunted and slipped his hand between them, stroking his fingers gently over Raphael’s cock. His hips picked up pace and he lifted himself up on his arm, fucking harder into Raphael, sweat dripping down his nose.

“Raphael…” He groaned out, finally wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling. Raphael arched and turned his head to the side, crying out. Tears fell down his cheeks happily, the pleasure overwhelming him completely. He clawed at Azrael’s arm that was holding his body up, desperate. He wanted that hand, to hold and touch it, to have it in his hair… Anything to have Azrael on him, over him, touching him in very way possible.

“Az- Azrael I’m… Oh… Oh…!”

Azrael grabbed his hand and leaned forward crushing their mouths together as Raphael shouted, coming hard over his hand. His body lit, enclosing them in a bright shining light. 

“Raph…!” Azrael grunted, riding out Raphael’s orgasm and thrusting sporadically. He let out a loud moan and gripped his waist particularly hard, following and releasing with a moan.

They began to settle. Foreheads touched as their labored breathing came back down. Athin layer of sweat covered their exhausted bodies, adding a glisten to the sparkling glow that was emitting from Raphael. Lazy, loving kisses were exchanged and noses gently brushed together.

“Azrael… I love you…” Raphael looked up, innocent blue eyes shining, wet with happiness. Azrael pulled his hips away and he lay beside Raphael, giving a snap to cleanse their bodies of sweat and spend. He gathered Raphael close to him, kissing his forehead softly.

“I love you too, my Star…”

“I don’t think I could do this for the next week…” Raphael sighed, nuzzling into his strong chest. Azrael raised an eyebrow and leaned away, looking down at him.

“No?”

“Mm no… Only a week? That’s certainly not enough time for us, my love… With everything you have planned and um… Well I’m sure there are things I’d like to do as well…”

Azrael chuckled and nuzzled into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

“If I have it my way, we’ll have all the time in the world, Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35! 
> 
> Accepting prompts through Wednesday, October 14!


End file.
